Vulgarités amoureuses
by pirate-grenouille
Summary: Harry Potter subit les effets secondaires d'une potion l'empêchant de fantasmer sur Draco Malfoy. Pourtant, cette potion serait efficace, si ces concepteurs n'étaient pas Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan. Langage vulgaire. Un peu PWP.


Disclaimer: Tout à notre déesse JKR.

Note: Peut être considéré comme une suite à mon autre os, Traumatisme. Même s'il n'y a aucun lien...à l'exception de Harry et Draco qui sont attirés l'un par l'autre...et référence à un soulagement dans une salle de bain...À vous de juger.

Note importante: Cet os contient un langage vulgaire pouvant offenser les personnes sensibles. Vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Harry Potter subit les effets secondaires d'une potion l'empêchant de fantasmer sur Draco Malfoy. Pourtant, cette potion serait efficace, si ces concepteurs n'étaient pas Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan. Langage vulgaire. Un peu PWP.

VULGARITÉS AMOUREUSES

-J'aimerais tellement mettre ma bite au fond de son cul. Je veux taper sa prostate jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son propre nom.

Les yeux de Harry Potter s'agrandirent sous l'effet de ses propres paroles, par Merlin, faîtes qu'il n'ait pas dit ça à voix haute.

Les têtes des élèves et celle du professeur Snape se tournant dans sa direction, lui confirma le contraire. Tous le regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dégoût.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils entendaient le garçon qui a survécu s'exprimer de cette façon.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Ron Weasley, ce dernier avait placé une main sur ses yeux et secouait la tête, clairement découragé par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

-Monsieur Potter, je n'ai jamais entendu pareille vulgarité dans ma salle de classe. J'enlève soixante points à gryffondor pour votre langage et un mois de retenue, débutant ce soir. Pour l'instant, ramassez vos effets personnelles et rendez-vous immédiatement au bureau du directeur.

Harry obéit à son professeur, honteux, et sortit de la classe.

OoO

Une étrange ambiance régnait dans la salle commune des gryffondor, l'exploit du survivant avait fait le tour de l'école.

Les filles étaient offusquées et les garçons étaient d'avis partagé; certains étaient fiers de leur camarade osant provoquer le professeur de potion et d'autres étaient troublés par le choix des mots employés, puisque Harry parlait clairement d'un garçon.

Les regards des gryffondors se tournaient fréquemment en direction des quatre garçons partageant son dortoir, ils étaient assis côte à côte sur un fauteuil, murmurant entre eux.

Ils savaient quelque chose et Hermione Granger allait le découvrir. Elle eu de la chance, ils ne l'entendirent pas approcher et continuaient leur conversation, sans se méfier d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Ron que faisons-nous? Il n'a pas d'antidote pour ce truc. Si Harry commence à dire des trucs pareilles devant témoin. Il pouvait encore se retenir hier, j'espère que ça ne va pas empirer.

-C'est la faute de Malfoy. Pourquoi il s'est assit là? Habituellement, il s'assoit toujours en avant et non à l'avant dernier rang en face de nous. Il s'est placé en face de Harry et a mit son popotin dans son champs de vision, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur sa chaise.

-Il est au courant c'est évident.

-Et comment, c'est toi qui lui a dit Neville. Parce que ce n'est pas moi et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Dean ou Seamus. Et je vois mal Harry aller lui dire.

-C'est peut-être Harry justement, il a peut-être croisé Malfoy seul, juste avant le cours et il s'est trahit par accident.

-Il nous l'aurait dit.

Hermione en avait assez, les garçons étaient loin d'être clair, elle voulait des réponses.

-Vous aurez dit quoi?

Les quatre rouge et or sursautèrent, attirant le regard de la salle commune en entier.

Ron regarda autour de lui paniqué, il se leva et fit signe à Hermione de les suivre dans leur dortoir.

OoOoO

Ron invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur son lit, les quatre garçons se placèrent côte à côte en face de miss-je-sais-tout, qui attendait patiemment le début de leur explication.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, il ignorait par quoi commencer, il avait envie de tout expliquer en même temps. Il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons, qui l'observaient, de toute évidence Ron partait au front seul.

-Tout a commencé il y a une semaine, Harry avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Il était terriblement gêné et très mal à l'aise. Il nous a avoué qu'il était gay.

-C'est quoi le lien avec vos cachoteries?

-Laisse-moi commencer et tu seras...c'est tout l'effet que ça te fais?

-J'ai eu des doutes après Cho. Poursuis.

-Bon et bien, il voulait que nous l'aidions à guérir.

-À guérir? L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, les gens naissent comme ça, c'est une attirance envers les personnes du même sexe qu'ils ne peuvent...

-Laisse moi au moins arriver à la moitié avant de m'engueuler. Je sais que l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, Harry le sait, Neville le sait, Seamus et Dean c'est sûr qu'ils le savent...Aïe!

Dean avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron, ce dernier le dévisagea, avant de rapporter son attention sur Hermione.

-Le problème n'était pas là. Harry nous a demandé de l'aider à se débarrasser de ses fantasmes, parce que tous les rêves érotiques ou toutes pensées inspirantes qu'il a déjà eu, mettait en scène le même acteur principal. Depuis ses treize ans, Harry fantasme sur Draco Malfoy.

-Harry est amoureux de Draco?

-NON!

Les quatre griffons répondirent en même temps, la préfète en chef sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

-Mais tu viens de dire...

-Que Harry se fait régulièrement des branlettes en pensant à Malfoy et non qu'il est amoureux de la fouine. C'est complètement différent, Harry est peut-être gay, mais il n'est pas amoureux.

-Si tu le dis. Comment l'avez-vous aidé à guérir de Draco?

-Neville connaissait une plante pouvant chasser les mauvais rêves et une autre pouvant contrôler nos fantasmes, donc lui et Seamus ont fabriqués une potion pouvant chasser les fantasmes.

-Neville et Seamus ont fait une potion et Harry l'a bu?

-Oui. Je sais que ça parait fou, mais la potion était principalement composé de plantes, Neville est un spécialiste en plantes et la potion n'a pas explosée.

-Il a clairement un truc que vous n'avez pas fait normalement, vous avez vu son comportement aujourd'hui, vous l'avez surement empoisonné.

-Non en faîtes, la potion a été efficace, il ne rêve plus de Draco. Il y a juste un petit, minuscule, rikiki effet secondaire; il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire ses fantasmes à voix haute. Si en prenant sa douche, il lui passe par la tête que se serait agréable de se faire laver la queue par la langue de Malfoy et bien il le dit, sans réaliser qu'il le dit.

-Ron tu n'es pas obliger d'employer des images aussi détaillés, j'avais parfaitement compris.

-J'emploie aucune image, il a réellement dit ça ce matin en sortant de la douche. Jusqu'a présent il pouvait se retenir lorsqu'il était en public, mais aujourd'hui son problème a empiré.

-Vous êtes des abrutis congénitales. Vous inventez une potion que vous faîtes ingurgiter à l'un de vos ami, sans supervision d'un professeur, sans recherche poussé, sans expérimentation. Vous auriez pus tuer Harry.

-Notre ami avait besoin de notre aide, il ne pouvait plus supporter ses fantasmes, il avait l'impression de mener une double vie, de détester Draco le jour et d'être son amant la nuit. Il voulait que la fouine quitte ses rêves une bonne fois pour toute.

-Vous êtes la plus grande bande d'idiots jamais vu. Votre ami se confit à vous pour avoir votre aide et votre soutien et vous la seule solution qui vous vient à l'esprit est de changer qui il est.

-Non Hermione, il nous a demandé de l'aider.

-Bien sûr que non, il vous a pas demandé de l'aider, c'était un cri de son subconscient pour que vous le rassuriez, pour que vous lui disiez qu'il était normal.

-Hermione, je te jure qu'il nous l'a demandé, il l'a clairement dit.

-Bien sûr qu'il vous l'a demandez, il ignorait lui-même que son subconscient envoyait des appels à l'aide.

-Et comment nous étions supposés savoir que c'était des appels de son subconscient, s'il ne le savait pas lui-même.

-Si vous auriez une plus grande écoute et une plus grande capacité émotionnelle vous l'aurez compris, vous êtes pathétiques.

-Hermione, il se branle en penssant à Malfoy, c'est dégoutant.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détail Ron, merci. Harry est ton ami, accepte ses choix. Ceci est valable pour chacun d'entre vous.

Hermione se leva.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèques avec Neville et Seamus, nous allons essayer de trouver une solution au problème, parce qu'il est évident qu'il va empirer et peut-être que d'ici une semaine, Harry va violer Draco en pleine salle de classe. Vous avez transformé un adolescent débordant d'hormone en un être qui ne peut réprimer ses fantasmes, une catastrophe se prépare et se sera de votre faute.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, un Harry Potter complètement démoralisé entra dans la pièce, son regard se posa sur Hermione, elle comprit l'interrogation dans son regard.

-Je suis au courant.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Comment c'était ta retenue avec Snape?

-C'était génial, si je compare avec ce qui s'est passé par la suite. J'ai rencontré Malfoy dans les couloirs.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé.

-Il m'a insulté, je me suis retenue, je n'ai rien répliqué. Cependant, comme je ne répondais pas, il m'a demandé si j'avais avalé ma langue...je vous laisses deviner ce que j'ai répondu. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai besoin d'aller me coucher.

Harry n'attendit pas leur réaction, il déposa ses affaires et sans se déshabiller, il s'installa dans son lit et ferma les rideaux.

-Pourquoi moi?

OoOoOoO

FLASH BACK

Harry venait de terminer sa retenue, présentement il ne voulait qu'une chose aller se coucher.

Il avait passé une semaine affreuse et par sa faute. Il avait eu l'idée ridicule d'avouer à ses amis son homosexualité et de leur révéler qu'il fantasmait sur Malfoy, la sale fouine qui leur pourrissait la vie.

Harry avait même pensé qu'ils allaient tous le renier, comme en quatrième année, lorsqu'il avait vu l'expression de dégoût, sur leur visage. Sauf Neville, qui semblait étrangement être au courant.

Ensuite, son cerveau déficient eu l'idée de les supplier de l'aider à régler son problème de fantasmes.

Neville avait trouvé une solution avec l'aide de Seamus, ils avaient concoctés une potion. Harry l'a bu avec joie et cette nuit là, il dormit sans peau pâle et soyeuse, de langue experte ou de cheveux blond.

Cependant, le lendemain après le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor, Ron et Dean avaient dus le sortir de force des vestiaires. Il se masturbait dans la douche commune entouré de ses coéquipiers et décrivait à voix haute et en détail les sévices qu'il imaginait faire à Draco Malfoy.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, dans se tête il était seul dans les douches et les images de la fouine défilaient silencieusement, dans sa tête.

Après cet incident, Harry avait fait de gros efforts pour se contrôler, il se relâchait seulement lorsqu'il était seul avec ses amis, mais aujourd'hui les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Par chance, il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Malfoy.

Sauf que Snape l'avait regardé étrangement durant sa retenu, lui faisait envisager qu'il devait penser qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Une voix traînante le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Alors Potter, tu as bien profité de la prostate de Snape? La rumeur dit que tu fantasmes sur lui depuis des années et que l'année dernière vous faisiez des petites réunions très privées. Alors, tu lui as enfoncé bien profond?

Harry arrêta de marcher et serra les dents.

Tentation exquise.

Harry aimerait tellement l'enfoncer bien profondément au propriétaire de cette voix.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il devait se retenir, il devait se taire, il ne devait pas ouvrir sa bouche, il ne devait surtout pas répondre et surtout il ne devait pas regarder ou penser au corps de rêve appartenant à cette voix.

-Qu'il y a-t-il Potter? Tu as avalé ta langue?

Harry perdit le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers celui qui hantait les moindres recoins des perversités de son cerveau.

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien avaler la tienne...et peut-être aussi quelque chose de plus imposant qu'une langue. Cependant, je dois avouer que j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui avale, si tu savais la quantité de jus que je rêve de te faire avaler.

Harry commença à caresser la bosse déformant son pantalon qui avait apparue dès le premier mot prononcé par Malfoy.

-Tu as idée du nombre de crampe que j'ai eu dans le poignet par ta faute Malfoy? Le nombre de fois que j'ai souhaité que tu me dépasses durant un match de Quidditch, pour pouvoir admirer ton cul chevauchant un balai, parce que j'en ai un dur et gros qui attend que tu le chevauches à son tour juste ici.

Draco Malfoy resta immobile, la bouche ouverte.

-Tu as presque la bonne position Malfoy, mets-toi à genoux et se sera parfait.

-Heu...tu...heu

Draco Malfoy partit en courant, laissant un Harry Potter honteux et bandé dans le couloir. Une partie du cerveau du griffon voulait pourchasser le sexy petit serpent, mais la partie raisonnable repris le contrôle juste à temps et entraîna l'attrapeur vers le dortoir des rouges et or, avec un arrêt obligatoire aux toilettes, juste avant.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, par la grosse dame hurlant qu'il était demandé à la porte.

Pourquoi le réveillait-elle? Elle le sermonnait lorsqu'il entrait après le couvre-feu, et à présent, elle le réveillait à minuit pour lui annoncer que quelqu'un voulait le voir.

Harry sortit de la maison gryffondor et regarda autour de lui dans le couloir, il semblait désert.

Il avança beaucoup plus loin dans le couloir, se disant qu'il était stupide, que n'importe quel espion de Voldemort aurait pu le faire demander et attendre qu'il tombe de lui même dans leur piège.

Une tête blonde bien connu de ses songes nocturnes, sortit d'un détour de couloir et vint à sa rencontre.

-Il était temps que tu sortes Potter, je retournais dans les cachots.

-Qu'es-ce que tu me veux? Tu es venu avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour qu'ils me démolissent la tronche pour les pensée impures que j'ai à ton égard.

-Je suis seul...tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?

Harry rougit. Quel imbécile! Malfoy croyait qu'il voulait seulement le provoquer et le gros béta qu'il était venait lui confirmé qu'il y pensait réellement.

-Écoute Malfoy, ce n'est pas ce que tu...

Malfoy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Harry l'empêchant de poursuivre ses explications douteuses.

-Quand je t'ai entendu dire ça en classe aujourd'hui, j'ai bandé, j'espérais que ce soit à moi que ce soit adressé et puis dans le couloir, après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai dû courir au toilette me soulager.

Harry déglutit, Malfoy devait se moquer de lui, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux...Merlin faîtes qu'il soit sérieux.

Malfoy approcha son visage de celui de Harry et remplaça sa main par ses lèvres. Harry gémît, il ne pouvait imaginer meilleur sensation. Il sentit le bout de la langue de Malfoy venir taquiner sa lèvre inférieur, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa cette taquine entrer avec grand plaisir.

Harry ne put garder ses mains inertes, elles partirent explorer le dos de Malfoy, se glissant sous sa chemise, pour finalement pouvoir sentir la chaleur et la douceur de cette peau qui hantait ses nuits.

Draco gémît au contact des mains de Harry contre sa peau, il ne put se retenir à son tour d'explorer le corps de son ex Némésis, il caressa les abdos de Harry, ils n'étaient pas trop prononcés, mais juste assez.

Harry abandonna les lèvres de son futur amant, pour la peau délicate de son cou qu'il goûta avec grand plaisir.

Draco poussa de faible gémissement sous cette torture, son bassin ondula contre celui de Harry, ils poussèrent un râle simultané lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact.

Harry ouvrit la chemise du serpentard, sa langue glissa du cou à la clavicule. Il voulait savourer chaque parcelle de cette chair.

Harry abandonna cette peau délicieuse et parsema de nombreux baisers l'abdomen de Malfoy, descendant toujours plus bas.

Lorsque Harry se positionna à genoux devant lui, Malfoy arrêta de respirer et regarda son ancienne Némésis droit dans les yeux, le défient du regard.

-Tu n'osera jamais le faire Potter, surtout ici. Où nous pouvons facilement nous faire prendre.

-C'est l'un de mes plus vieux et plus innocents fantasme que j'ai à ton sujet Malfoy. Crois-tu réellement que je cracherais sur l'occasion de le réaliser?

Harry déboutonna le pantalon de Malfoy et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire. Au début, il voulut faire attendre la fouine, attiser son désir, mais le sien était trop fort il voulait sentir le sexe de Malfoy dans sa bouche maintenant, il voulait le sentir gonfler et prendre toute son ampleur entre ses lèvres.

Harry baissa rudement le pantalon et le boxer de Draco, et s'empressa de prendre le sexe déjà dressé en bouche.

Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de Malfoy, sa tête heurta le mur et sa main vint caresser les cheveux en batailles de Harry.

Il s'attarda sur le gland, le suçant, le léchant, titillant l'urètre avec sa langue. Il le sentit grossir et durcir dans sa bouche.

Le survivant entama de rapide mouvement de va-et-vient, l'une de ses mains caressait les testicules du blond, pendant que la seconde pétrissait ses fesses.

Le garçon au regard émeraude remplaça sa bouche par sa main et le masturba avec vigueur, pendant que ses lèvres et sa langue s'attardaient à lécher et à sucer les deux magnifique vif d'or sous ce balai fièrement dressé.

La respiration de Malfoy devint saccadée, ses hanches bougeaient à un rythme effréné en réclamant plus, il était sur le point de se libérer.

Harry arrêta de malaxer les fesses du prince des serpentards, il porta deux de ses doigts à sa bouche, qu'il imbiba de salive. Sa bouche reprit sa place sur l'érection de Malfoy, l'un de ses doigt lubrifié pénétra doucement l'intimité du serpentard, qui ne s'aperçu aucunement de l'intrusion.

Harry fit des mouvements de va-et-vient calqués sur ceux de sa bouche sur la hampe érigée, puis il entra le second doigt.

Malfoy se contracta et arrêta le mouvement de ses hanches.

-Potter qu'es-ce que tu fais?

-Calme toi mon ange, tu vas aimer.

-J'aime pas ça, c'est douloureux arrête ça immédiatement.

Harry continua sa préparation et s'appliqua à trouver le petit point spongieux qu'il cherchait. La virilité de Malfoy commençait à ramollir, Harry enfonça plus profondément ses doigts et sentit enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

-AHHH...Fais le encore Potter...Aller Potter...par pitié.

Harry obéit et appuya encore et encore.

Malfoy redevint dure, ses hanches partirent sur un rythme désordonné, des râles et des cris ressemblant à des hurlement féminin franchirent ses lèvres.

Les deux mains de Malfoy virent s'appuyer sur la tête de Harry, lui tirant les cheveux et puis un râle puissant envahit le couloir.

Harry sentit la giclé de semence arriver dans le fond de sa gorge. Le goût le surpris, il s'était attendu à un truc infecte, mais en fait c'était savoureux.

Harry se releva et observa Malfoy, les yeux fermés appuyer contre le mur, essayant de reprendre sa respiration après cet orgasme foudroyant.

Harry sourit, Draco était magnifique comme ça.

-Tu es tellement bandant. J'adorerais te prendre contre ce mur, là maintenant. Si deux de mes doigts te font crier de la sorte, j'ai hâte de savoir l'effet de ma bite.

Malfoy lui sourit, il était trop essoufflé pour lui répondre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur en admirant le corps svelte et en sueur devant lui.

Il avait besoin d'être soulager à son tour, il voulait sentir la chair chaude et étroite du garçon au regard d'acier autour de son sexe. Il sentait ce dernier vibré dans son pantalon, l'érection était douloureuse, vu le peu d'espace et l'angle qu'elle avait prit.

Sans réfléchir, Harry déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa suivit par son boxer.

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, la crainte se mélangeant au désir.

Harry s'approcha de lui, Draco se braqua, un doigt lui avait fait mal, ce qu'il voyait devant lui allait le déchirer.

Harry lui sourit et emprisonna ses lèvres.

-Tu as aimé deux doigts, ne ment pas. Imagine le plaisir que ÇA va te faire ressentir.

-C'est trop gros.

-C'est gentil, mais elle est de grosseur moyenne, la tienne est de la même grandeur.

-Un doigt me faisait mal au début.

-Parce que je cherchais ton point de plaisir, mais à présent que je l'ai trouvé, tu n'auras plus jamais mal. Fais moi confiance et retourne toi.

Malfoy l'embrassa timidement, Harry pouvait ressentir les crainte de son amant dans ce baiser et il voulut le rassurer.

Le gryffondor rapprocha le serpentard en appuyant sur sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, s'appliquant pour que chaque mouvement de langue dissipe les craintes de Malfoy, qu'elle soit remplacée par le désir.

Malfoy mit fin au baiser et se retourna.

Harry embrassa sa nuque, puis son épaule droite; il l'a mordit, l'a lécha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ensuite, il traça une ligne humide avec sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale. Arriver devant les fesses rondes et parfaites, il les pétris avec vigueur, les embrassa, puis les mordilla à tour de rôles, provoquant de petit gémissement à leur propriétaire.

Le survivant fit glisser son pouce dans la fente chaude, puis obéissant à une pulsion, il remplaça son pouce par sa langue.

Draco se contracta lorsqu'il sentit la langue lécher le haut de la fente jusqu'au scrotum.

-Potter c'est dégouttant.

Harry l'ignora, il dirigea le bout de sa langue vers l'entré de cet antre si accueillant et fit des mouvements rapides de va-et-vient mimant l'acte qui allait bientôt se produire.

Plusieurs soupirs franchirent les lèvres du vert et argent, qui écarta les jambes d'avantage et ressortit les fesses pour laisser plus de maneuvre à celui qui lui offrait ce merveilleux délice.

Harry aimait cette caresse bucale qui infligeait, le goût musqué ne le rebutait pas, au contraire elle l'exitait d'avantage. L'exitait trop.

Le Griffon se releva sans prévenir, son sexe était dressé et douloureux, il désirait Draco Malfoy depuis si longtemps.

Harry se positionna et le pénétra d'un brusque mouvement de bassin.

Un cri de douleur franchi la bouche de Malfoy, qui se braqua sous l'effet de l'intrusion.

Harry resta immobile, le laissant s'accoutumé à la bête, il parsema son épaule de baiser. Il voulait laisser le temps à Malfoy de s'habituer à sa présence.

La respiration de Draco se calma, son corps se détendit.

Harry avait besoin de bouger, son basin était en feu, il devait bouger.

Le basin de Malfoy bougea, signalant qu'il était prêt.

Harry ne put se retenir d'avantage, ses hanches entamèrent de lents mouvements.

Harry prit la verge ramollie de Malfoy dans l'une de ses mains et le masturba au rythme des va-et-vient de son bassin, qui s'accéléra sous l'effet du plaisir.

Les sensations que ressentait Harry Potter en ce moment était indescriptible, la chaleur et la pression émanant de ce fourreau de chair entourant son sexe était divin.

Il devait fréquemment se concentrer pour ne pas se répandre immédiatement, il voulait venir en même temps que sa Némésis.

Le sexe de Draco se gorgea de sang, redevenant dur.

Des gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Malfoy, ses hanches venaient rejoindre le rythme de celles de Harry, ces mouvements lui fit perdre le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait.

Les mouvements de Harry devinrent irréguliers et violents, au grand plaisir de Draco, qui sentait la virilité de Potter venir heurter sa prostate à chaque cou de basin.

Les gémissements laissèrent places aux râles et aux cris.

Harry était proche de la libération, il ne pourrait pas se retenir encore longtemps, il masturba Draco plus énergiquement, il sentit le liquide séminal couler, il l'étendit sur le gland avec son pouce.

Malfoy se libéra dans un puissant râle, sa semence giclant dans la main de son amant.

Harry le suivit immédiatement, jouissant dans le corps qu'il désirait depuis ses treize ans.

Les deux amants essayèrent de reprendre leur respiration. Le gryffondor se retira lentement et commença à se rhabiller.

Le serpentard se retourna, fixant son ancien ennemi. Le regard argent rencontra le regard d'émeraude.

Les deux nouveaux amants s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un baiser passionné, leur langue entamant un combat de domination.

Un baiser fougueux qui les conduira jusqu'à une havre de luxure, se trouvant à proximité.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione frappa énergiquement à la porte du dortoir des garçons, elle venait de trouver la solution. Elle avait passer la nuit entière à la bibliothèque et à présent elle savait comment soigner son ami, la solution était pourtant si évidente.

Ron lui ouvrit la porte, mais ne la laissa pas entrer, il resta dans le cadre de porte, baillant au corneille.

-J'ai trouvée Ron. Ce n'est pas une potion inventée, elle existait déjà, mais son usage est devenu illégal il y a six cents ans, c'est une potion de vulgarité amoureuse. Une goutte de se liquide rend les gens normalement bien élevés, vulgaires et irrespectueux en présence de leur amour véritable. J'avais raison hier, Harry est amoureux de Draco. La potion avait pour usage de séparer les désirs sexuels de l'amour, puisqu'une personne normalement constituée, fantasme sur plusieurs personnes durant sa vie, en ingurgitant cette potion les sentiments deviennent clairs. Puisque le sorcier buvant cette potion ne pourra plus jamais fantasmer sur une autre personne que celle qu'il désir. Les mots vulgaire sont un effet secondaire du mélange des deux sortent de plantes. Nous devons l'annoncer à Harry, il faut qu'il déclare sa flamme à Malfoy, puisque c'est en partageant un fantasme ensemble que la potion cesse ses effets secondaires. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail.

-Pourquoi?

-Premièrement, il faut se renseigner sur l'orientation de Malfoy. Es-ce qu'il est gay? Puis, si c'est le cas, nous devons nous renseigner sur ses goûts en matière d'homme. Es-ce qu'il aime les bruns aux yeux verts. Ensuite, Harry devra cesser toutes chamailleries avec lui, trouver des points communs avec lui, devenir son ami, et le plus difficile le faire tomber amoureux de lui. J'ai estimée que d'ici trois mois, Harry pourra peut-être envisager de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes avec Malfoy, bien entendu s'il peut retenir ses propos vulgaires, lorsqu'il est seul avec lui.

-Tu as oubliée un détail important, ce sont deux hommes.

-Ron les hommes aussi éprouvent des sentiments, d'ici trois mois tu verras ils s'apercevront qu'ils s'aiment et se déclareront leur amour.

-Hermione comme je te le disais, tu as oubliée qu'il n'y avait pas de filles dans cette relation, ils se sont criés leur amour toute la nuit. Et à présent ils dorment et j'aimerais faire de même. Bonne nuit et merci Hermione.

Ron claqua la porte et retourna s'installer dans la chaleur de son lit. Il avait à peine fermer les yeux, lorsque des gémissements se firent entendre, suivit de paroles qui lui dressa le poil.

-Draco tu es tellement étroit...ah...par Merlin...ah oui...

-Oh oui Harry...enfonce-là moi plus profond...je veux sentir chaque centimètre de ta grosse bite en moi...ah...ah...putain...oui...

Ron attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et jeta un sort de silence au lit voisin, en grognant.

-Hermione avait tord pour un autre truc, la vulgarité n'arrête pas, elle empire et devient contagieuse.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez appréciés les perversités peu originales de mon cerveau.

Bisous à tous ceux qui ont aimés et aussi à ceux qui ont détestés, pas de discrimination.

À la prochaine


End file.
